Krimson Mask
Krimson Mask Statistics Real Name Jack Spriggins Height 6' 9" Weight 296 lbs Billed From "A Land Far, Far Away" Wrestling Style Power-Based Brawler Manager Little Red Riding Hood Current Federation Lords of Pain Wrestling In-Ring Debut August 24, 2006 Jack Spriggins is the fairytale hunter turned psychopathic monster, better known by his ring name Krimson Mask. He currently competes on the Insanity brand for Lords of Pain Wrestling (formerly known as the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance). With Little Red Riding Hood as his demented manager, Krimson Mask has often been described as the most provocative character in e-wrestling history due to his fairytale background, facial handicaps, and spine-chilling promos. He currently possesses the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. The Tall Tales of Krimson Mask Jack and the Beanstalk Once upon a time, in "A Land, Far, Far Away", there lived a poor young boy named Jack Spriggins who lived with his widowed Mother. One day, Mother sent Jack to market so he could sell their cow, which was their last and most prized possession. As Jack was on his way through the forest, he was met by a Stranger who offered him four "magical beans" in exchange for his cow. Thrilled at the prospect of owning magic beans, Jack made the deal. Alas, his mother turned out to be less than thrilled when he arrived back home. She threw three of the four beans straight out of the window and sent Jack to bed without dinner (Jack kept the fourth bean with him in a pouch). Overnight, the seeds grew into a gigantic beanstalk. It reached so far into the heavens, the top went completely out of sight. Jack decided to climb the plant and arrived in a land high up in the clouds with a castle in the distance. Upon arriving at the top, Jack was again greeted by the mysterious Stranger. The man told Jack that the giant who lived inside the castle was named Blunderbore, and he had killed Jack's father in order to ransack all of his families' riches. Before disappearing, the Stranger told Jack to enter the castle and claim what was rightfully his. When Jack broke into the giant's castle, Blunderbore quickly sensed a human was near and uttered, "Fee! Fie! Foe! Fum! I smell the blood of an Englishman. ''Be he 'live, or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread." Fortunately, Jack was saved by the giant's wife and he escaped from the palace with some gold coins. Back home, the boy and his Mother celebrated their newfound fortune. But their luck did not last, and Jack climbed the beanstalk once more. This time he stole a hen which laid golden eggs and again was saved by the giant's wife. He went down the beanstalk and showed the chicken to his Mother, and the two lived happily on the proceedings from the hen's eggs. Eventually, Jack's curiousity got the best of him and he decided to climb the beanstalk a third time. This time, he stole a singing Magical Harp that played by itself. The instrument did not appreciate being stolen and called out to Blunderbore for help. The giant chased Jack down the beanstalk, but luckily the boy got to the ground before the giant did. Jack grabbed an axe and chopped down the beanstalk. The giant fell to the earth, hitting the ground so hard that the beanstalk split apart. With the giant out of the way, Jack and his Mother were safe and were sure to prosper with their newfound riches. And they lived happily ever after...or so that’s how the story went. The Tall Tales Turn Tragic Several moments after Blunderbore had crashed to the ground, a mighty tremor shook the earth and a fearful groan was heard. Jack ran to the crater where Blunderbore’s body was sure to be. When Jack arrived however, the body print of the giant was imprinted in the ground, but Blunderbore’s body was no where to be found. Apparently, Blunderbore knew how to take a fall. When Jack returned home to warn everyone, he was surprised to see that numerous royal officers had surrounded his cottage. The Golden Harp, the golden hen, and all the gold had been seized. Once again, Jack was greeted by the Stranger, but this time the mysterious man had royal authority from King Midas to arrest Jack for theft, burglary, and attempted murder. As was later found out, the Stranger took the Golden Harp and gave it to King Midas. The soothing songs of the Golden Harp were able to temporarily subdue the King's cursed Midas Touch. Forever grateful, King Midas awarded the powerful Sword of Damocles to the Stranger. Jack and his Mother were arrested and imprisoned in a dungeon with a twenty-year sentence. Because Jack was young and strong, he was found to be useful and ordered to do labor for the kingdom. He was taken out of the prison’s walls and given an axe where he was forced to cut wood every day of his innocent verdict. He would never see his Mother again. From that point on, he vowed revenge on the Stranger for his deception and betrayal. Jack rarely talked again. Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf After serving his sentence, Jack Spriggins had grown into a muscular man with impressive strength and embarked on a new life. Thanks to his numerous years in the great outdoors, Jack had become an efficient woodcutter and had excelled as a great hunter. One night, while Jack was asleep, a Big Bad Wolf invaded his tent and stole many of his belongings, including the little pouch that contained his last magic bean. When Jack awoke the next morning, he set out to track the footprints of the hairy robber. After days of searching, Jack overheard boisterous snoring close by. Curious, he followed the origin of the sounds when he came across a log cabin. He looked inside and saw the napping Big Bad Wolf dressed in a Grandmother’s floral nightgown. Jack carefully slipped inside the home and raised his axe over the wolf’s belly. Just when he was about to lower it, it occurred to him that a Grandmother might be inside and could still be saved. Ever so quietly, Jack took a scissors and snipped open the belly. A little girl dressed in a cap of velvet red sprang out of the stomach. The hunter and little girl quickly gathered large stones to fill inside the Wolf’s belly so when he awoke and tried to run away, he would collapse and quickly die. When the Wolf fell to his death, Spriggins took his trusty axe and cut off the Big Bad Wolf’s head to empty the predator’s blood for extra measure. Krimson & Red After the Grandmother had recomposed herself, she sternly requested to Spriggins that he protect her darling Little Red Riding Hood for the rest of his life in exchange for an unknown favor. The hunter agreed. As time passed on, Little Red blossomed into a red-hot sex-pot. Seeing this hot piece of meat, the predators of the forest preyed after her with the hope of devouring her luscious body. Unfortunately for them, Spriggins’ hunting abilities proved valuable. The hunter stalked behind any predator that came close to the girl and would quickly slaughter them if they got too close. His slaying abilities became known throughout the kingdom for his habit of decimating beasts with his savage wrestling maneuvers and impressive axe-wielding. His slaying trademark always ended with him drawing blood from the beast’s head to cause profuse bleeding and would pour it on his face in some sort of twisted ritual. Because of his fetish for facial blood, the hunter began wearing a dark red mask and would eventually take on the name Krimson Mask. Despite their difference in age and appearance, Krimson & Red would forever be inseparable and developed a father/daughter-like bond. The Monster Metamorphosis The folktales of Krimson Mask & Little Red Riding Hood became the stuff of legend. It seemed like everyone had a story on how the courageous Krimson Mask had saved a village from the hands of a foul-odored giant, a repulsive-looking ogre, or even a fire-breathing dragon. But the success of the two would eventually come to an end when tragedy would strike. One day, while Krimson & Red were on the road, a pack of Big Bad Wolves ambushed the popular pair. The wolf-pack attacked Krimson Mask and tried to mutilate his masked face. With her protector subdued, and herself being surrounded by several Big Bad Wolves, Little Red Riding Hood was defenseless for the first time since the traumatic experience from several years before at Grandmother’s house. All Little Red remembered is hearing the voice of an unknown man before she lost consciousness. What happened next is a mystery. Little Red could not remember what occurred. All they knew was that they found themselves in a completely new world that was nothing like there own. Due to the encounter with the Wolves, Krimson Mask’s face had been completely disfigured. His eyes and tongue were ripped out while his eyelids and lips were sewn shut. But even without his sight and voice, Mask’s other senses seemed like they enhanced, developing a radar-like sixth sense. Ever since, he has acted like a calculated, serial-killer type of monster that only wants to make people bleed for his hideous condition. As for Little Red, she no longer resembled the sweet innocent girl she had always been. The horrors and tragedies of her life have forced her mind to shatter, making her insanely demented in an extra-extroverted way. She believes the unknown man she heard was the person who had orchestrated the attack on them. One night in a blind rage, Krimson Mask viciously murdered a man. But the real story of interest was the newspaper article that the man was carrying. The story contained details about some of the paranormal performers of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. The article also mentioned how the general manager of one of the PWA's brands happened to be vacationing in a nearby town. Little Red believed that all her answers to their unknown past would be linked to the PWA. With Little Red acting as the eyes and mouth for Krimson Mask, the two embarked on a journey to extract information and blood. Only they could be the authors of this twisted fairytale gone horribly wrong. The Pyromania Tales of Krimson Mask "Welcome to the PWA" During the spring of 2006, Pyromania general manager Cher announced that she would be taking a vacation after the Capital Punishment pay-per-view and would need an interim GM the following night at Pyromania 9.1. She created the Escape Artist Tournament, a unique competition that featured Pyromania’s top wrestlers fighting in a number of innovative matches. The winner of the competion (which turned out to be Morpheus) was rewarded with running Pyromania for the Pyromania 9.1 show while Cher enjoyed her retreat. Unfortunately for Cher, the vacation went no where as planned. During her vacation, Cher visited an old friend who operated an underground wrestling organization on the verge of bankruptcy. As a last ditch effort to gain publicity, the owner and top wrestler of the company attempted to publicly humiliate Cher by forcing her into their ring and leashed her like a dog. The hope was to bribe the PWA for money in exchange for the embarrassing video footage. As the degradation was about to get worse, the lights in the building unexpectedly turned off. When the lights came back on, Little Red appeared in the ring. After an eerie game of hide & seek by Little Red, the fairytale girl finished by saying “Ready or not, here HE comes” and the lights strangely shut off again. When the lights came back on, the uncontrollable Krimson Mask was in the ring and decapitating everyone with his axe. After just a few horrific blood-staining moments, Cher was the only person alive in the ring with the towering Krimson Mask standing over here. As Mask raised his axe to deliver the final blow, the bloodbeast violently sliced off her leash instead of her head. As Cher was frantically shaking in shock, Little Red told her that Krimson Mask would be Pyromania’s newest rookie signing...whether she liked it or not. Cher was in no position to say no and frantically said "Welcome to the PWA". Amongst all the rumors about the incident, Krimson Mask and Little Red were officially signed to the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance on the Pyromania brand. The news of Krimson Mask’s signing caused an unprecedented uproar within the PWA locker room. Never before had anyone made an introduction like Krimson Mask. Nearly every wrestler had an opinion on the monsterous hunter’s controversial entry into the company. Many wrestlers feared for their safety due to the rumors of Mask’s use of weaponery, others claimed that the hunter’s actions were merely a horror spectacle to pound fear within his future opponents, while some PWA performers even cited that they enjoyed the reported ruthless nature of the bloodbeast. Nevertheless, no one could argue that the monstrosity known as Krimson Mask was someone (or something) to fear in the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. The Land of Pyromania At Pyromania 8.2, Krimson Mask & Little Red made their first appearance in a PWA ring when Krimson Mask demolished The Chosen One by powerbombing him from the ring to the announce table and tried to lacerate his face with an axe. After the display of destruction, Little Red grabbed a microphone and told the world that they wanted to be “best friends” with the “Angel of Destruction” himself, N’itomniskittel. Needless to say, the friendship got off to a bad start at the following Vertigo show when Krimson Mask viciously attacked the superior alter-ego of Tommy Skittles during a tag team match. The following week at Pyromania 8.3, Krimson Mask made his highly anticipated in-ring debut against Stallion. Despite a courageous effort by Stallion, Krimson Mask destoryed his opponent, finishing him off with another The End jackknife powerbomb from the ring to the announce table to end the contest by count-out. As Krimson Mask was about to continue his onslaught on his beaten opponent, N’itomniskittel ran out of the locker room to prevent any more harm. Krimson Mask faced N’itomniskittel at Pyromania’s One Way Ticket pay-per-view in a match between "the world's most sadistic playmates". Krimson Mask over-whelmed the “Angel of Destruction” with a load of power moves, but N’itomniskittel hanged tough. As Skittles was regaining control of the match, Little Red jumped on the apron to catch N'itomniskittel's attention. Unfortunately for Little Red, Skittles grabbed her and gave her a juicy kiss before letting the fairytale vixen fall to the ringside floor. Red threw a hissy fit to the blind Mask about the unwarranted kiss. Enraged at what he heard, Krimson Mask ferociously picked up N’itomniskittel after a missed missile dropkick and locked on the Bloodklot submission move to block all the blood flow to Skittles’ head. After a few moments, N’itomniskittel had passed out, awarding the match to Krimson Mask. After the match, Little Red announced that Krimson Mask and N’itomniskittel would be Pyromania teammates at the biggest show of the year, Altered Reality III. In Altered Reality III’s opening match, Krimson Mask aligned with team captain N'itomniskittel and the Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus) to represent the Pyromania brand in a 4-on-4 tag team elimination match against Schizophrenia’s most popular stable, The Misfits (who consisted of Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible, & T.J. Rage). Team N’itomniskittel got off to a fast start when Krimson Mask squeezed the life out of T.J. Rage with a bearhug for the night’s first elimination. As the match progressed, Headbanger was down to an insurmountable 1-on-3 disadvantage. Amazingly, Headbanger was able to eliminate Retribution and N'itomniskittel, and continued his fight against Mask. But the might of the monster proved to be too strong. Krimson Mask trapped Headbanger in a lethal Bloodklot to cut off the oxygen from his brain until the Misfit passed out. Much to the delight of Little Red, Krimson Mask was the sole survivor for Team N’itomniskittel and had become the first and only Pyromania wrestler to survive an inter-brand Altered Reality tag team elimination match. Pyromania had certainly lit the spark for Krimson Mask’s wrestling career, but now the monster once known as Jack Spriggins was ready to embark on a new path. Godfather Death and The Flame After Altered Reality III, the decision was made by management that the rosters for the PWA would be re-drafted at Homecoming. Also, as a last minute decision, Krimson Mask was booked in a non-title match against Pyromania's most recognized superstar, cYnical, the reigning Cleansed Champion. Before the event however, Krimson Mask & Little Red mysteriously entered the dark realm of Death. Here, Little Red learned that Death was her godfather from when her Mother made a deal with him after she was born. Behind Death’s shadow, thousands and thousands of candles appeared, burning in endless rows against the background of darkness. Some of the candles were tall, some were medium-sized, and some were short. Every moment, some candles burned out, while others lit up. Every time this happened, a tiny flame from the burned out candles would jump to the new, taller candles. Each candle represented the life lights of mankind, and it was Death's job to make sure that order remained. However, there was one candle that Death's ice cold hands could not extinguish, that being The Flame of the wizard named cYnical. After Death extended the life light of her dying Grandmother, Little Red vowed to her Godfather Death that Krimson Mask would extinguish The Flame for him. Later in the forests, Little Red successfully seduced cYnical into a trap for Krimson Mask's axe. However, Little Red's heart jumped out for the gOd of the PWA and her attraction for cYnical took control of her. The two embraced each other in love, until Krimson Mask arrived to deliver the fatal blow to cYnical's neck. However, cYnical snapped out of his love trance from Little Red and disappeared from Little Red before the vengeful bloodbeast could sever his head. At Homecoming, Krimson Mask and cYnical faced off with Little Red looking on. Krimson Mask dominated most of the match and was about to lock on the Bloodklot, but cYnical was able to got out of it and nailed the "Axe Murderer" with his Cleansed title belt. cYnical was able to score the pinfall as the Little Red's protector kicked out. cYnical would be the first and only man to defeat Krimson Mask. Later in the show during the Homecoming Draft, Krimson Mask was drafted by the Schizophrenia brand with the 30th overall pick. Krimson Mask and Little Red would go the "red brand" to continue their quest in finding the answers to their unknown past. The Insanity Tales of Krimson Mask World Championship Tournament After Altered Reality III, Pen retired and vacated Schizophrenia's World Heavyweight Championship. As his first duty as Schizo's new general manager, Stanman announced that a 12-man World Championship Tournament would be held to crown the new champion with Al, Bloodrose, SoL, and X receiving first round byes. Stanman also booked Krimson Mask to face The Rabbi in the first round of the tournament. With Little Red furious over her lost virginity to her one night stand and lost love with cYnical, Little Red proclaimed that her new love was the World title and that Krimson Mask would win it for her. In Krimson Mask's Schizo debut, the bloodbeast nearly decapitated Rabbi with a Bloodrush DDT to gain the pinfall. Krimson Mask moved onto the quarterfinals where he fought X in Krimmy's first main event. Krimson Mask was able to gain the win after Headbanger interfered to help cost X the match. In the semi-finals at the At All Costs pay-per-view, Krimson Mask was matched against SoL, the former two-time World Champion and 2005 Martinez Cup winner and Krimson Mask's biggest challenge to date. Despite a determined and nearly successful effort by SoL, Krimson Mask was able to pick up the victory after slamming the "New Breed"'s head with a Bloodrush DDT. Krimson Mask was just one win away from holding the most coveted title in the promotion. Top of the Beanstalk In April of 2007, due to a creative dispute, the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance came under new management and was renamed Lords of Pain Wrestling, while Schizophrenia was renamed Insanity. Before the championship match, the shrouded past of Krimson Mask was revealed for the first time. Also, it became known that the true reason Krimson Mask wanted the gold was not for greed or riches (like what he had done to rob Blunderbore), but rather his motive was to use the championship belt as a piece of bait to lure those who knew secrets to his vandalized past. With the richest prize in the sport, he was sure that his assailant would come challenge him for the title. In the first episode of the renaned Insanity, Krimson Mask battled Al in the tournament final for the vacant LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Amazingly, Al was able to put down his much larger opponent and was about to finish Krimson Mask off with a Hit Stick. But before he could, Stone inferered and nailed Al with the title belt. Krimson Mask capitalized with a Bloodrush DDT and pinned Al to become the quickest LPW character to win the World Heavyweight Championship and claim his place on top of the LPW beanstalk. The Tale of Bloodrose and cYnical As the new World Heavyweight Champion, Krimson Mask and Little Red were sure that the man who had the answers to their mysterious past would reveal himself and come for their championship bait only to be caught in the trap of Krimmy's axe. But the two had no idea what they'd be in store for. Because of his victory over Krimson Mask at Homecoming, cYnical demanded to GM Stanman that he should be the first to receive a championship shot for Krimson Mask's title. But the vampiric Bloodrose was quick to state otherwise, as he laid claim for the title shot due to cYn's interference at At All Costs to cost him his tournament semi-final match against Al. During this time, Little Red's feelings for cYnical had escalated. In previous weeks, cYnical had expressed to Little Red that their night together had meant something for him. In fact, cYnical even paid his final respects to his dead wife, Jen, while Little Red spied from a distance. Little Red was sure that cYnical was her true love, but the only thing separating the two of them was her protector, Krimmy. Before Krimson Mask's first successful title defense against The Rabbi on an episode of Insanity LIVE, Little Red learned some vital information from Bloodrose's ex-vixens, Midnight and Violet. The sisters revealed the myth about a powerful weapon named the Sword of Damocles. The myth was said that the sword was so powerful that it could slash through different dimensions. Little Red has remembered that Bloodrose had the Sword of Damocles placed in his Manor when she had visited him earlier in the year. But the sisters continued that to wield the Sword of Damocles, the Sword's possessor must be trained in the art of The Flame, a power that only cYnical was trained in. Wrestling Details *'Primary Finisher' **''The End'' (Starts off as Last Ride Powerbomb, then Krimson Mask runs across the ring and violently throws his opponent into the mat, turnbuckle, ring ropes, or (most preferably) throw his opponent down through the announce table) *'Secondary Finishers' **''Unhappily Ever After'' (Double-Handed Chokeslam; set-up move for The End) **''The Bloodklot'' (Standing Tazzmission) **''Bloodrush DDT'' (Evenflow DDT sure to draw blood) *'Signature Moveset' **Merry-Go-Round Slam (360° Sidewalk Slam) **Hanging Brainbuster **Spinebuster **Blatant Choking **Bearhug **Tree of Woe **Clothesline from Hell **Blood Mist **Samoan Drop **Heavy Punches **Uppercuts **Elbow Shots **Big Boot *'Manager' **'Little Red Riding Hood' *'Signature Weapons' **Axe **Death's Scythe *'Nicknames' **Krimmy **The Bloodbeast **The Axe Murderer **Jack the Giant Killer *'Theme Music' **''Closer'' by Nine Inch Nails **''The Crimson'' by Atreyu Championships and Accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW World Heavyweight Championship (May 8, 2007 - current) Match History :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers